Decisions, lies and mistakes
by LetItOut07
Summary: Castle's world crumbles. It's been a month since Kate has been found dead. And he remembers that morning every single day. Is it all a dream? A lie? The truth? Three-shot. I'm not good with summaries. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights reserved to Andrew W. Marlowe and Fleetwood Mac.

_I took my love and I took it down._

_I climbed the mountain and I turned around._

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_'till the landslide brought it down_

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?_

_Can the child in my heart rise above?_

_Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?_

_Can I handle the seasons of my life? _

_I don't know..._

Castle glances through the window. Everything reminds him of her. Soon he starts reliving that day events. The call that would change his life. For worse. He almost fainted when the voice at the other side of the line told him. She was dead. Dead. Life had abandoned her body. He couldn't believe it. He still can't believe it. Every single night he looks through the window holding a glass of whiskey. And everything reminds him of her. People walking in the pouring rain. His mind relives the night it all had started. How she came soaked to his loft and kissed him. People sitting in a bench talking. He remembered her voice, her hand's warmth and her eyes on his. People kissing under an umbrella. That two could be Kate and him. The touch of her hair, the taste of her lips, her smooth skin, her laugh, her smile, her hugs, her arms, her legs and all her body around him. Now, all that was gone. Tears always came to his eyes when he realized he would never ever feel her again. She was gone. And he doubted there would be a paradise waiting for her and him. Now he would have to get into his lonely bed and cry himself to sleep. However, he was afraid. He had nightmares with that day. He went to bed and his mind relieved that day with every detail.

Lanie on the phone. She gave him the bad new. The phone fell out of his hand. He dropped it. He couldn't believe it. He fell on his knees. His world crumbled. His heart pounded. He coiled up on the floor. Was it a dream? He wished it was. But he knew it wasn't. He had never felt his chest aching that way. Someone was ripping his heart. Tears soaked his cheeks. He felt he couldn't move. That she had taken his soul with her wherever she was now. At the morgue. She was at the morgue. He hesitated whether to see her for the last time or stay there, torn. It took him a while to stand up and put himself together.

He collected the pieces of himself that were scattered on the floor and managed to get into a taxi which headed for the ME's building. His eyes were red and swollen. And his shirt's cuffs couldn't wipe more tears. How the hell could that happen to him? He relized he even didn't want to know. She was dead. That was a fact that wouldn't change. And revenge, fury, anger and similar feelings wouldn't bring her back to life. That was a lost battle. He had no life in his body. He was a zombie. He arrived, took a deep breath and got out of the car. He wanted to sit back on the seat, go home and get into his bed. With her. But he knew she wouldn't be there, waiting for him. Instead, he walked the doors, the lift to press with a trembling finger the button which would lead him to her dead body. Lanie was waiting for him with a straight face. He hadn't looked at himself in the mirror, however, he knew he looked much worse than Lanie. She hugged him and he felt how the ME sobbed on his shoulder. She wiped her tears and told him someone had performed an autopsy on Kate's body. He was able to see her. She was in a frozen camera. Lanie took him to the cold room and opened the metal door. Her body appeared on a tray. He couldn't help but cry. His chest ached and his legs shook violently. He found the necessary strength to ask:

''Could you give me a minute?''

Lanie nodded and got out of the room. That would be the last time he would see her. That thought made him gasp. She looked as beautiful as always. Her brown long hair around her face the eyes which never would look at him again, the nose he won't rub against his anymore and the mouth he couldn't kiss anymore. It felt she was peacefully asleep. He knew she wouldn't wake up. He wanted to beat her until her muscles answered. That wouldn't work. That's why, instead, he hugged her for the last time. Her now cold skin made him shiver. Against her naked shoulder, he sobbed in a violent way. He kissed her cheek while he caressed her neck with his right hand. Lanie came in, she had read ayes and tears were stuck on her cheeks. He got him by his shoulders but didn't look at him in the eye while she advised him to go home. There was nothing he could do. But he could ask between tears.

''What the hell happened?''

Lanie wiped her tears and tried to answer.

''She was found in an alley. She wasn't the only one found dead. Cole Maddox lied next to her. It seems they killed each other. Maddox got several shots in his abdomen and bullets match Kate's gun caliber Kate...'' she pressed her lips and more tears came to her black eyes ''she was stabbed to death.''

Like her mother. But there was something he couldn't understand. She was done with it. She told him that now that she knew who was behind the conspiracy, she was going to put her mother's case apart since she couldn't touch the responsible. He concluded it had been something spontaneous. She was happy with him. They were happy together. Everyone knew about their relationship and now they didn't have to hide it from anyone. He didn't understand it. He was astonished. He took Lanie's advice and went home. He had a funeral to arrange.

Alexis woke him up. And his mind stopped reliving. During the last month, he had forgotten he had a daughter attending Columbia University. But Alexis understood it. She didn't speak a word. She knew all what her father was going through and understood it. She just crawled to his father bed, where she had slept and dreamt of a beautiful when she was just a kid. Reality was dreadful. She got between the sheets and snuggled next to her father.

''You okay?'' she asked.

''Well...'' he managed to say.

What a stupid question, she thought.

''It's been a month and I still can't believe it.'' she continued.

The relationship between Kate and Alexis had been tough. At the beginning. Alexis admired her.

''You know, dad? She was the reflection I would like to see of myself in the mirror. So strong, so independent, so self-confident... A warrior. A survivor. That's what life made her.'' he really agreed with her ''When you two started a romantic relationship I got angry. I thought she would just put you into danger like she had done before. I was afraid I would lose you. And I was afraid she could hurt you.''

He embraced her and and kissed her forehead.

''But then I know she wouldn't. I talked to her. I was furious. She told me to relax. And she opened herself to me. She told me you had helped her to feel what she hadn't felt before. That it was something you taught her. That she loved you. Like she had never loved anyone before. And that she'd rather hurt herself than hurting you. She put her hands on my shoulders and forced me to look at her in the eye. And then she said she wouldn't be with you if she didn't love you back. That she couldn't be that cruel with you. Her eyes were speaking.''

He swallowed several times. It seemed he had a tie on his throat that couldn't even allow him to breathe. He wanted to go to the graveyard and dig her up from the land that had swallowed her. He wouldn't need a spade. He would do it with his bare hands and bite by bite. He had to get rid of that thought. Silently crying, he slept holding her daughter in his arms. But the didn't know who was holding who.

**AN: I want to apologize for my English, it is not my mother language and, even I'm doing everything possible to improve it, there's got to be vocabulary lacks, grammar mistakes and words spelled in a wrong way. Anyway, thank you very much for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Andrew W. Marlowe and Paramore.

_I'm just one of those ghosts, traveling endlessly._

_No need no road, in fact they follow me._

_And we just go in circles._

_But now I'm told that this is life_

_and pain is just a simple compromise._

_So we can get what we want out of it._

_Someone cared to classify _

_a broken heart, some twisted mind._

_So I can find someone to rely on._

Castle had a routine. He did nothing at mornings, nothing at afternoons and nothing at evenings. Just before getting into bed, he put his pyjamas on. And looked through the window. And everything reminded him of her. His mind was torturing him in a very cruel way. Why couldn't he just forget about everything? He couldn't sleep at nights and woke up to find himself sweating and breathing heavily when he dreamt of Kate sleeping by his side. What an illusion. He went to bed. He covered himself with the sheets. He had got rid of every single set of sheets. Her scent filled the fabric. He had even got rid of her pillow. It was hard to get over it. It had just been a month. He tried to console himself saying that that feeling in his chest would end. But love, angry, fury, revenge, yearning and nostalgia were not a few buttons which you can switch on or switch off. Thinking of her and the life they would never have together, he managed to fall asleep.

A few hours later, he woke up from his light sleep when he heard footsteps which came from his study. Was Alexis awake? It was Monday, she was at collage. He looked at his digital bedside table. 00:34 am. Martha wouldn't get into his study that late at night. Footsteps again. The person outside stopped. He got up very carefully and got a gun he had on his bedside. It was something he had learnt from Kate. On his tiptoes, he got out to the darkness of his study. He saw a slimmed silhouette of what it seemed a woman sat on his desk. He lifted his gun. The shadow rose his eyes to meet his. He was meeting Kate's eyes.

The shadow got up and found his way to him. It was her. No, it couldn't be her. It was a dreadful dream. His mind torturing him again. He would wake up and she would be gone. The moonlight was enlightening the room enough for him to distinguish her hazel eyes and her features. It was damn dream. She was getting closer. He got nervous. He moved back. His body was trembling. The gun he was holding was moving up and down. She was chasing him.

''Rick. It's me.'' the shadow said.

''No!'' he shouted. ''You're just a trick. You're not real. I'll wake up and you will be gone.''

She got even closer. He stepped back again.

''God! Please, stop. I wanna wake up''

She noticed he was holding a gun.

''Castle, put the gun down.'' she said in a soft voice.

He got even more nervous. He had got back into his room. She followed him. He tried to close the door. She put her foot and avoided it. She used her skills. She pushed the door and opened it wide. He fell to the ground. Then she was able to take the gun and keep it. He got up and continued going back.

''You're just an illusion. You're just an illusion. Just an illusion.'' he repeated.

''Castle'' he continued moving until his back met a wall. She stopped chasing him. ''I'm not an illusion. I'm real. I'm not dead. I'm right here, Rick.''

''Don't get any closer'' he begged.

''Okay.'' she gave in.

She wanted to hug him and kiss him like she hadn't done for a month. But she knew this would be probably his reaction. She wanted to put his hand on her chest and make him feel she was alive, that life filled her body.

''If you want me to stay here, I'll stay here.'' she said softly.

''Why can't I wake up?''

He started pinching himself on his arm. The feeling of embracing him got stronger inside her.

''Rick.'' she started ''You won't wake up. This is not a dream. I'm real. This is real.''

''No!'' he shouted again ''You're dead and I've seen you. I've felt your cold, dead body. You're just an illusion.''

She started walking towards him but stopped. He was nervous and his body was shaking violently.

''Castle, listen to me, please. Me dead it's the illusion. I know you saw me. That was the trick, the lie, the dream.'' she tended her hands to him ''Could you please touch me and feel me?''

He was hesitant. He rubbed his eyes, hoping she would have gone when he opened them again. She was there. She hadn't moved an inch. She was there, tending her hands to him. Very slowly, his feet started walking towards her. He swallowed several times. Kate wanted to walk to meet him, too. Instead, she waited what it seemed years for her. Next to each other, she hold his hands. Her heart was pounding and she hoped he could hear it. He felt the warmth of her body in the air. Was it really a dream? Was the woman he had in front of him just his mind's product? Couldn't he distinguish sleep from wakefulness? No, dreams could not be that clear. She put his hand on her chest so that he could feel her heartbeat. No, people he's dreamt about didn't have a heart beating that strong. She went further, she hugged him very slowly. She put her hands on his shoulders and stuck her body against his torso.

She wanted to kiss him. She didn't know whether he would accept her or not. After all, she had lied to him. She was a monster, she had put him in pain for a month. She had a good reason to do that, and when she took her decision, she was conscious that it could be the end. But if you want to win, you have to risk. She had lied, and now that she could feel all what he suffered, she regretted. But she remembered her intention.

His arms answered to her embrace. But the pain inside him reached a higher point. _Me dead is the illusion. That was the trick, the lie, the dream._ What the hell did she mean by saying that? He remembered Lanie's words. Maddox was dead as well. Had she simulated her own death to put apart her mother's case once and for all? Was that her intention? Had she made him suffer that way because of that? He got her by her shoulders and pulled her back. He looked at her.

''Why have you done this?'' he realized it was not a dream.

She looked at him and tears started falling down her cheeks. The anger swell in his chest. Yes, she did. And that explained it all for him. He found it didn't hurt to see her crying after what she had put him through. He turned on his heels and headed for a wall until he meet it. He placed his forehead against the paint. She felt like a monster.

''Rick, let me explain.'' she said between sobs.

''Explain? What do you need to explain?'' he said roughly turning until his back met the wall ''I think you've been very clear. Look, you're free to decide. I thought you really loved me. But you put your mother's case first and I understand it. I actually understand it. But you didn't have to lie that way and made me feel the way I felt. I've had a chronic pain inside me when I thought I would never see you again, that you were dead. I saw you. And I saw how they undertook you. What I don't understand is why you didn't tell me. I thought you trusted me.''

His sharpen words stabbed her deep inside her heart. She started walking towards him saying:

''Rick, please...''

He interrupted her.

''No, don't get any closer. Don't touch me. I don't wanna hear you.''

She stopped and her eyes allowed more tears to fall down her cheeks.

''Please, get out.'' he said without looking at her.

She nodded several times trying to face it and accept it. Her good intention had been a mistake. An error. She would never get over this. She tried it for the last time.

''Would you please let me tell you something before I leave?'' she managed to say when tears allowed her.

He didn't say anything. He stared at the floor a few meters from her.

''Rick, I love you. And I'm sorry. And if you let me explain, maybe you would understand it. Instead, I'll tell you what I've always known. I've always felt I wasn't right for you. That you could find someone better. I don't know what you saw in me. I'm a failure. A lost cause. A thing that couldn't feel anything. Until you came to me. I've always felt I didn't deserve you. I hope you can find someone who really deserves you. I did what I've done and I thought there was a huge possibility it wouldn't be over. I was wrong. And I'm sorry.'' she wiped her tears and headed for the door. Over her shoulder, she said: ''Take care.''

**AN: Again, I want to apologize for my English and thank everyone who read this little craziness. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Andrew W. Marlowe and Metallica.

_So close, no matter how far_

_couldn't be much more from the heart_

_forever trusting who we are_

_and nothing else matters._

_Never opened myself this way_

_life is ours, we live it our way_

_all these words I don't just say_

_and nothing else matters._

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_everyday for us, something new_

_opened mind for a different view_

_and nothing else matters._

Beckett rode her bike to her loft. She got in. And she started packing everything up. She had to leave before that life. Now she was dead, she didn't stated anywhere. A deceased. She asked herself where the hell would she go. The life she wanted was there, in that apartment, with him. But he didn't want her anymore. She concluded that, in a way, she deserved it. What hurt her the most was that she couldn't explain her reasons to him. But, who needed reasons? He was hurt. By her. And she was hurt, too. By herself. She took a decision to make their lives better, however, that marvelous, fantastic idea, turned a mistake. She packed everything she would need in a little suitcase. She hoped she could come back to that place, even that included a high risk. She placed the suitcase next to the front door. She went through every single room in that apartment. And every single room reminded her of him. Her bed, her bath, her coach, her rooftop, her kitchen. She noticed some pictures of them which hung by a magnet on the fridge. She took them. Her eyes dropped some tears. And then, she couldn't help but smile when she remembered the great time they had had together. She decided to take them with her. And she headed for the door which led to a very different life.

Castle was upset. Angry. Furious. He was an unstable mixture of feelings. He sat on his study chair and started thinking. How could she do that to him? Did she really had a reason? And then he regretted everything he had done minutes before. Maybe he had told her he didn't want her anymore. Untrue. Had he told her he didn't love her? Probably. But he knew his feelings for her wouldn't change. She would always be the remarkable, maddening, challenging, frustrating, person he met years ago. That would never change. But they wouldn't be the same. Then, his mind told him she would leave that city for sure. She had nothing left to remain in there. He considered how his life would be if he didn't see her anymore. Dark. Cold. Dead. He realized he needed her. It couldn't be over. It wasn't over. He put on his jacket and rushed to her apartment before it was too late.

Beckett opened the door and found him standing in front of her. His fist was lifted to knock on her door. She started breathing heavily.

''It's not over.'' he said.

All at once, he took the suitcase out of her hand and left it on he floor while he hugged her tightly and whispered to her ear:

''It's not over.''

He felt how she started crying and her body was shaking. He placed her hands on her cheeks and looked at her. With his thumbs, he was able to wipe her tears. And then he kissed her. She was tense, her hands falling next to her sides and, at first, he was the only one who moved his lips. But after a while, her arms found his back to wrap him. And she started answering to his kiss. She moved her lips slowly on his although her eyes continued wetting her cheeks. He could feel it. Maybe it was too much for her, at that moment. He pulled back and looked at her swollen, red eyes. They were so close he could feel her breath on his lips. But then, the unexpected happened. She put her hands though his hair and pressed her lips to his. She felt her own desperation on her lips' movements. He rounded her with his arms tightly and squeezed her against him. He led her inside her apartment and closed the door with his heel. Even they were stuck to each other, they felt they weren't close enough. He fit her into one of the walls on her hall. She looked for his lips and her hands were all over his back. She realized he was wearing his pyjamas. He caressed her lower lip with his tongue, begging her to let him in deeper. She opened her mouth letting out a warm breath which enveloped his face. He slid his tongue into her mouth. Their wet muscles started a battle in which any of them would win. They found themselves forehead to forehead and breathing heavily, gasping for air. With closed eyes, she asked:

''What made you change your mind?''

It took him a while to answer.

''I realized that... I really think that you deserve me. You are right for me. You're...'' he smiled before continuing ''Extraordinary.'' He got her by her chin and made her look at him. ''Strength, life, complications, challenges, depth is what I saw in you. And even I was angry with you I realized that I love you and that will never change.''

She looked away and even she opened her mouth to reply to what he had said and tell him she loved him as well, nothing came out of her mouth.

''I feel so bad.'' she whispered before a while swallowing the tie she had in her throat.

''I want an explanation.'' he said softly.

She nodded several times and held her head against his shoulder.

''I...'' she started but he gave her a quick kiss in order to stop her.

''Not here.'' he said

He got her in his arms and started carrying her to the bathroom. He made her feet to take land in front of him.

''Here.'' he said.

He turned to the bath in order to start opening the tap and add soap to the water. He faced the grin that made him wrap his arms around her. She started taking off her jacket and he began by his shoes. He took off his pyjamas' trousers just to provoke her to start laughing.

''I think that if Calvin Klein could see you, he would take you to the runway.''

He looked at himself. Leather jacket, pyjamas' t-shirt, superhero boxers and socks. He joined her. He looked ridiculous. But she didn't seem to care. Without stopping smiling, she forgot about the shirt buttons she was undoing and took off his jacket. They didn't break their eye contact as she was undressing him. In fact, he helped her shaking his arms to get rid of his clothes. They forged in an embrace. She felt how his warmth heated her body. A heat she had been missing for a month. After a while he broke the hug to take a look to the water. He closed the tap and realized that Kate had more clothes on than him.

''This is unfair.'' he stated.

''What is unfair?''

''I'm almost naked and you still wear your jeans and shirt.'' he said before undoing very quickly her buttons and slide her shirt over her shoulders, caressing her arms until the cloth reached the floor. Placing his hands on her hips, he moved them until they met on her jeans' button. He undid the button. The zip. And he pulled the fabric down her legs. He had to get down to take off her boots and get rid of her pants. On his way to meet her eyes, he dropped a kiss on her hip and another one on her bullet scar.

''The water is gonna get cold.'' she said.

He nodded and they took off their underwear. When they were done, he got her in his arms like he had done before and got into the bath. The water was pretty hot. He sat on the bottom of the iron structure and sat her on top of him. He let his back meet the bath and pressed his chest against her back. He rounded her abdomen with his arms. He got her sponge, which remained on the edge of the bath. He sank it into the water and let out the liquid on her right shoulder while he kissed her neck. She shivered and he noticed it. She felt his smile against her cheek.

''Rick...'' she said between heavy breaths.

She felt his smile again. But instead of forgetting about what he was doing, he pressed on so he aimed for her mouth. Kate didn't reject it. In fact, she deepened the kiss. Getting naked and sharing a bath was not a good idea if they wanted to talk about what had happened. She broke the kiss and said against his lips:

''Stop.''

''Okay.''

It seemed the water had gotten hotter. They went to their previous position while he forgot about the sponge throwing it to the other side of the bath. He passed his hands through her shoulders, biceps, elbows but when he reached her forearms, the rough touch of them made him stop. He got her right arm and emerged it from the water. He removed the lather to see several deep cuts he didn't remember. The map of her skin he had on his mind told him the lines weren't there when she left.

''What's this?''

Answering to that question involved telling him what happened a month ago. She had to take that burden out of her shoulders.

''The whole story?'' she asked.

''The whole story.''

She swallowed several times and he snuggled her into his chest, so that her forehead remained against his temple and their lips were a few inches away from each others'. She let out a deep breath and he waited until she found the necessary strength to carry on.

''I'll tell you everything.'' she started ''When I left you that morning I got into my car, turned on the radio station and headed for the precinct. I got a call. There was a dead body just a few streets away. I contacted the head office and told them I was in the way. I parked the car. I got out. There was no dead body. I pulled out my gun. And someone caught me by my back. He threw me to the floor and managed to take off my gun. It was Maddox. Smith was dead and even I told him I didn't want to know anything about them and that I didn't care about the conspiracy anymore, he said I knew too much, that they had everything under control and that they had to get rid of me.

There was no dead body, he knew I would stop in that alley. It was a set up. I got up and we started fighting. He was very strong, I beat the ground several times. But I was faster. After a while struggling I managed to take control. He pulled out a gun. I kicked it and got to take it off. But then he came with a knife. I dodged every stab and that's how I got these cuts. He knocked me over and when I was on the floor he sat on top of me. I thought I had lost the battle but he didn't realized that my gun was close to me. I got it and without thinking twice, I fired. He was dead. And then many ideas started crossing my mind. He was dead and no one knew it yet. And I took the decision. What if both of us were dead? Will they stop once and for all? I was tired of running away, of being threatened. And I thought life could be easier. A single tear dropped.

I called Lanie from a telephone booth. And I told her what had happened and what my plan was. Maybe she could help before more people arrived. At first, she thought it was a joke. But I told her it wasn't. I asked for her help and I begged her to help me. She showed up two minutes later with a big case. She said she could simulate my own death but that she would always think I was crazy. But she gave in to do it. At the same alley, she extracted my own blood and administered me some kind of anesthesia that would make my beats to drop, well, to make it out like if I was dead. I fell asleep and she left me in the alley. Before leaving, she dropped the blood and pretended I had been stabbed. The knife he had used had my blood on it and that would be the conclusion. We killed each other. She came back when the alley was sealed and took me to the morgue. She asked another ME to perform an autopsy on Maddox while she would perform it on me. She put make up on my body that's why you saw that 'y' marks. And she put me into that freezer minutes before you arrived. She had to hurry up before it was too late, I could die if she didn't relive me soon.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them.

''What were you thinking about when you did that?'' he asked in a tiny voice.

''I was thinking about you.'' she pressed herself against him tighter ''I thought...'' she sighed ''It was a silliness but I thought everything could be easier if it was like that. I don't know why I thought that being away from threats could be good. For us. I was frightened some day they would came for me or for you.''

He realized she didn't do that thinking about her but them. He regretted what he had said at his study. He held her stronger.

''I'm so sorry.'' he whispered ''I thought you did it thinking about you whereas you were thinking about both of us.''

''Alexi's gonna hate me. She told... warned me not to hurt you.''

''Trust me, she will understand it. By the way, where have you been this month?''

''Oh, I've been hiding until everything calmed down. I wasn't supposed to come back this soon but I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to arrange things like getting a fake passport. Now I'm french and my name's Sophia Larget.''

''Kate, just one question.'' he broke off and thought it would be two questions ''Well, two. Can I still call you 'Kate'?''

''Yes, please. If you call me Sophia, I'm sure I won't take it personally.''

''Okay. Second one. At the funeral, how did you manage to make it look like you were in that coffin?'' he asked frowning.

''Tell me. How many funerals have you gone to?''

''Mmm... Several.''

''And, in how many of them the cover of the coffin was closed?''

He looked at her.

''I don't know how,'' she continued ''but Lanie got a dead body that students were using to practice on it and she put it into 'my coffin'.''

''Mean women.'' he said shaking his head.

''I'm sorry, Castle.''

She shut her up with a kiss. He moved her until they were chest to chest. She broke the kiss to ask him:

''Are you going to be able to live in such a lie?''

He nodded.

''I don't mind if you're officially dead. I just want to be with you. You're here. And nothing else matters.''

She sank herself on his chest again. He looked for her mouth and slid his tongue over her lips. She answered him. She put her wet palms on his neck while he tried to touch every single inch of Kate's body. He put his hand on her hip and slid it up to her ribs, reaching the arch of her breast with his thumb. She moaned. He went further. She broke the kiss and her mouth headed for his lobe, neck, throat, switched to the other side, kissed his neck and finished on his cheek. Against his skin, her mouth said:

''Water's getting cold.''

He looked at her. There was a strange mixture of desire and love in her eyes. Was it the reflection of his own eyes on hers? He felt the same way as her. Sometimes she didn't choose the right words to express herself but her eyes could talk. With just looking at her, he could figure out what was crossing her mind. She starting pulling back and he groaned but he followed her. She got a towel and started drying him. He took the towel off her hands and did it by himself.

''I wanna do this.'' he excused.

He forgot about himself and started drying her shoulders. He brought her nearer and rubbed the towel against her back while he kissed her naked shoulder. Putting her hand between his hair, she allowed him to describe a line from her shoulder to her jaw. With her free hand, she took off the towel out of his hands and threw it to the other side of the bathroom. Biting her lower lip, she jumped on him and wrapped her arms and legs around him. He didn't disagree and started moving his legs to lead her to the bedroom.

**AN: Once again, I want to apologize if there's any grammar mistake, words spelled the wrong way or not well built sentences. I would like to thank everyone who favorited, followed and read the little craziness that's crossed my mind. Moreover, I want to thank to those who took their time to write me a review and specially to Anotherhumanbeing for encouraging me to write. Thank you all! :))**


End file.
